List of people we like
Well as you know, the main to people i talk about are Ian and xavier, and sometimes Matthew too hahaha :p But i actually like a few other guys I have rarely mentioned. it's not enough to call a crush, but i still like talking to them, etc! Well I will just list allll of them and try to say what i think of them or how i met them. then i will make a grading scale: cute, hot, handsome or sexy? and i will say whatever i think they are :) My Friend Ranger Elmo (talk) 23:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) NOTE: One thing that ALL of these guys will have in common, is that they have either made me laugh, and been very nice to me at some point. That always gets me to like someone, if they treat me nicely, and if they can make me laugh!!!! :) Stefanie's Llst Ian: ''' Well he is the #1 that you know. Haha. Well, I met him a few years ago...I did not like him at first. I got to know him and that quickly changed. Once I thought, "I would never want him." Now it's just the opposite.. :) Rate: Cute, hot, handsome and sexy. :D '''Xavier: I met him last year (we were both 11th graders) and we both had fitness together. I remember I was doing this arm lifty thingy, and i was sitting down. I saw this nerdy skinny guy in glasses walking by, and his shirt said "Commercial Photography," and mine says that, too. :o But he was not in my class! I am in PM, he must be in AM! "Hey, you!" i said. He walked over. "You're in the AM class, right? What's your name?" "Xavier." he said. I asked him what he thought of the class, etc. Then this year, we were BOTH in the PM photography class! I was happy to have a friend in there. I asked him to sit next to me on the computers, and he did. :) Then...well things just went from there and...I developed a crush on my friend. :) Rate: cute, hot, sexy. :p Matthew B. 'He is a kid that I met this school year. He was next to me in Web Page Design class. My last name begins with an A, and his a B, and we had assigned seats in alphabetical order. We started talking, and I thought he was cute. I told him that, little did I know that he liked me too. He admitted major feelings for me I had no idea were there. We drifted for a bout a week but stayed friends in the end. I know he still really cares about me. It's...sweet. :) Rate: Cute :) '''Andrew: ' OK, remember how I said I volunteer at a nursing home? There is a manager there, and I met him on my first day there. He was kind of handsome for his age, and boy is he funny! The only problem is that he is married! :o He is old enough...yeah he's married. I still like him...but sometimes he would just...LOOK at me...and I was not sure if he likes me too or...maybe he knows I like him? I don't know sometimes....there is something in his eyes. But aww well he is married! I still like him sshhh!!!! Rate: Cute, Handsome 'Justin: ' Remember how i said I have an old lady friend? Her name is Miss. Brunner, I have known her for a LONG time, she is like a grandmother to me! Well, she is in a nursing home now....and there is a young male nurse, in his 20s, he has blonde hair and his name is Justin. He always seemed to kind of like me, once he touched my hair, my shoulder...and he always makes sure if he sees me in the hallwasy, he would say hi! One time he stopped in Miss. Brunner's room when I was with her...and he stopped and talked to me! Also...I got a picture of him, he let me take his picture. :) He is a very nice guy and he's cool, but he is VERY tall! o: LOL :) Rate: Cute, kinda hot...and he is handsome. :p 'AJ: ' Yep! Jyeer's dad! AJ (Alfonzo Jr.) Me and him go waaaay back, to even before Jyeer was born. I have known AJ for a long time, he is in his early 20s. I have known AJ since...gee i was like...idk....6? and he was like....10? IDK...but we were friends and once he gave me a green dinosaur. I had the dinosaur all these years...and now i gave it to Jyeer! So it went from AJ, to me, then to his son! :) Well he is just a cool person in general, and he is soo nice! Like today he was helping my mom and a few other neighbors shovel snow, THEN he put salt down to melt it! That was soo nice of him! I did not know i liked him that much, until one day. Me and Margaret were hnaging out, and then AJ came home. He had some blonde girlfriend, and I did not like her. I was jealous! I knew right then and there I had some kind of feelings for him, because I just did not like her at all. At least they're not dating anymore. :p IDK why I like him...is it because i have known him so long? Because he is Jyeer's dad and I love Jyeer? Who knows....but yeah thats how it goes haha :p Rate: cute, a lil' hot. lolz. I THINK that's all for now! :p hehehe 'Nestor/Nester: ' Not sure of the spelling, but he is a guy I saw at the store right by my house a few times. he has glasses and brown hair and he is short. :p One day my mom said, "Don't you think he kinda looks like ian?" I said, "Yes he does, he's cute." Since then, I have talked to him a few times, asking him to reach something for me, etc. Once, he had these crate things, and he dropped some of them! They were like stacked and they fell over, and his manager was nearby and he saw it, and I was like, "OMG an opportunity!" and i helped him with them, and he said, "Thanks!" aww he is cute, every time i go to the store i hope i see him! It's funny cuz there is a manager there also named Brian, and my mom thinks Brian is handsome! lol! I think thats all i wanna say about N now :p rate: cute, kinda hot, handsome :) My Friend Ranger Elmo (talk) 04:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Evelyn's List hey why am i having a huge text problem also?>?? test penii wooooork s XavierXavXavierier WHAT WAS THAT???? OH MY GOD I SERIOUSLY DID NOT DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?! XD LOL/ oh well im sure u wont care lol, ok seriousness time :P 'connor: ' well, iv'e loved him for kind of awhile now lol :P and u know i do and make me fantasies for him and i yay :D i just hasnt been talkign about him as much lately cuz of clayton who i will talk about LATER IF I CAN HELP IT rate: cute, hot, handsome, and sexeh. '''hunter: hmm i have known him for, like awhile. maybe since i started kindergarten/1st grade :o he's pretty godo lookin' lol. he is REALLY funny also, that kinda why i fell for him :P he and i kinda have a lot of things in common too. he has a LOT of female fans, however. >:/ not to mention i rthink he liked me in 5th grade and he ocne said he considered me friend, or at least implied it. rate: cute, hot, maybe a little sexy. bailey: '''a new guy that didnt go to my elementary school, kinda funny, and likes pie :P from what i know he may think i'm funny too. we dont talk much thoguh. making note he lieks one of my good friends, bethany :P rate: cute, hot. '''ryan: well, he isnt really in m circle of school crushes (clayton, hunter, bailey...) but i do kinda like him. he's funny, but mostly in a nerdy way (i love nerds, i have a general attraction toward them XD ) and kinda cute. and he also loves mario kart so thats good LOL rate: cute oh poep i gtg. ill do that last one later, i wanted to see how long i could go without doing clayton. OMG NOT IN THAT WAY XD ill get to it tomorrow :P clayton: ah, yes, my crush that i never talked to. a.k.a MY CLAY CLAY! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥! LOL :P tonight, he so liek all i wana think about, and i'm even a little horny lol :] (BTW sorry if i make stupid typos its like 1:30 AM and i aint tired so... yea...) well clayton is new to my life, but my GOD, is he cute. i, todl u he's the cutest guy ive ever seen in my life :) sadly we never talk becaus ei ahve like 0 time with him :( anyhoo, i todl u when i started lieking him, in music, where he and i were the onyl one wo knew the geogrphy questions (oh why did i not tske thst as an opportunity to show off) adn yea then i ntoiced how cute he was OMG i remeber when he laughed at my pie i really really want to relive that moment that was adorable :( also, he doesnt have a female fan clubs, which means YAY! lol, and he deosnt appear ro be all that popular, i dotn hear his name a lot. so he's kinda my type popularity wise. and eh stay indoor durign recess proving he is kinda sane LOL.OMG tuesday i start fencing.. WITH THE BOYS! in gym. so YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES A CLASS WITH HIM SHOOP DE WOOP!i could go on all night aboiut him, but i'll cut it off now, lol South Park's Fighter Hunter Fangirl (talk) 06:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) rate: EXCEPTIONALLY cute, hot, handsome, sexy :D Category:Stefanie's Pages